DKD
by July miko
Summary: es un grupo de ocho mejores amigos que juntos forman el grupo mas conocido de Los Estados Unidos. Inuyasha comienza a enamorarse de su mejor amiga Kagome, quien sufre por el amor que siente por Inuyasha, pero el prefiere quedarse con Kikyo su actual novia, sin sospechar que es cruelmente engañado por ella.
1. Chapter 1: Concierto

Les recuerdo que ni las canciones como los personajes me pertenecen. ._.

Conciertos

DKD era un una banda mundialmente conocida con cinco años de éxito sus integrantes eran ocho amigos que con sus deseos juveniles pudieron sacar adelante la banda. Primero estaban los cantantes todos en una canción cantaban pero normalmente las cantantes principales son Kagome Higurashi de 22, luego Sango Taijiya de 22 años, seguida por Rin Yue de 23 años y por ultimo Kikyo Miko 23 años, novia del guitarrista y cantante de Inuyasha Taisho de 23 años, en el bajo su hermano Seshomaru Taisho de 25 años novio de Rin, en el teclado Miroku Ishida, el novio de Sango con 24 años y por último en la batería Kouga Okami de 24 años.

Todos estaban comiendo Kikyo con Inuyasha, alejados de los demás que comían todos juntos, charlando de cosas triviales.-Kagome estás segura de que cantaras tantas canciones como cantante principal te pregunto porque te he ofrecido y a ti te ha dado vergüenza.-Pregunta la castaña a su mejor amiga.-Si claro, Let me go y me and you pero Let me go ustedes me acompañaran demasiado así que no tengo que tener vergüenza.-dice la azabache a su amiga.

-Muy bien hay que ir a ver los vestuarios.-Dice Rin con Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todas incluso Kikyo la siguieron a los camerinos. Una vez allí Kikyo eligió una remera de tirantes negra con lentejuelas azules y negras con una pollera negra corta lisa y unos tacones aguja. Luego Sango se eligió un short blanco de lentejuelas plateadas con una remera beige con el mismo color de lentejuelas, con unas botas cortas negras. Rin eligió una remera de tirantes negra lisa un poco holgada, con unos shorts del mismo color pero más ajustado con unos zapatos negros brillantes y por ultimo Kagome eligió una remera de tirantes blanca lisa de seda, con unos shorts negros con lentejuelas negras y botas largas acordonadas hasta las rodillas.

Las horas pasaron ya faltaban tres horas ara el concierto todas las mujeres y los hombres se bañaron, se vistieron y se peinaron sobre todo las mujeres.

Luego se posicionaron en sus lugares, Kagome y Sango en el centro del frente, Kikyo en el costado izquierdo y rin en el costado derecho.

Inuyasha detrás de Kikyo, Seshomaru detrás de Rin Miroku entre los hermanos pero sin tapar a Koga y claro Koga atrás al medio. Una vez llegada la hora de hablar Inuyasha tomo el micrófono y habló.-Buenas noches mi querido publico que quieren de escuchar esta noche.-Preguntó Inuyasha recibiendo gritos y saltos.-Muy bien entonces empezaremos con Yeah! que les parece muchachos.-Preguntó el ojidorado a los demás integrantes y todos respondieron.-¡YEAH!- Inuyasha rió y se colocó en su posición para comenzar a tocar.

(Inuyasha)

Peace up!  
A Town down!

(Koga)  
Yeah, Okay!

(Inuyasha)

Yeah, Yeah Okay!, Okay! Yasha, Yasha let´s go

(Todos)

Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, yeah!  
Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah!

(Inuyasha)

Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I,  
keep it down on the low key,(low key) cause you know how it feels.  
I saw Shorty she was checking up on me,  
from the game she was spitting' in my ear  
you would think that she knew me, knew me  
We decided to chill.

(Koga)

Okay!

(Seshomaru)

Conversation got heavy,  
she had me feeling like she's ready to blow!  
(Todos)

(Watch Out! Oh Watch Out!)

(Miroku)

She's saying come get me, come get me,  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,  
When I told her I said.

(Todos)  
Yeah! (yeah) Shorty got down and said come and get me  
Yeah! (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah! (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah! (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

(Inuyasha)  
So she's all up in my head now  
, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
(Todos)  
with me

(Inuyasha)  
Cause she's ready to leave…

(Todos repiten)  
Ready to leave let's go!

But I gotta keep it real now,  
cause on one to ten she's a certified twenty  
but that just aint me.

(Todos)

Hey.

(Inuyasha)  
Because I

(Todos)

Don't know

(Inuyasha)

If I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,  
But what I

(Todos)

Do know

(Inuyasha)

is the way she dance makes Shorty alright with me.  
The way she

(Todos)

Get' low,

(Inuyasha)  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
And I said

(Todos )  
Yeah! (yeah)

(Inuyasha)  
Shorty got down and said come and get me  
Yeah! (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah! (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah! (Yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:

(Todos)  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

(Koga,)  
Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, In the club looking' so conspicuous.  
And Rowl! These women all on the prowl,  
if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth,  
I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes,  
then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the jag and I took the roles,  
if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
wow! How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,  
Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double d's.  
Me and "Yasha" once more and we leaves em dead,  
we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say…

(Todos)  
Yeah! (yeah) Shorty got down low said come and get me  
Yeah! (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah! (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah! (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

(Inuyasha)  
Take that and rewind it back,  
Yasha got the voice to make your booty go

Aplausos

(Miroku)  
Take that and rewind it back,  
Miroku got the voice to make your booty go

Aplausos

(Seshomaru)  
Take that and rewind it back,  
Sesho got the flow to make your booty go

Aplausos

(Koga)  
Take that and rewind it back,  
Koga got the beat to make your booty go (hand clap)

Kikyo agarró el microfono.- Gracias querido publico saben reconocer una Buena voz como la mía.-Se lucía Kikyo mientras las demás cantantes la asesinaban con la mirada. -Engreída.- Dijeron las tres al unisono. Estaba por seguir parloteando pero Kagome tomo el microfono y dijo.-Muy bien veo que les ha gustado unas de nuestras canciones en inglés esperamos que las próximas les guste. Pero esta la cantaran los chicos pero antes quiero oír a las chicas gritar.- Y al terminar de decir eso las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar, mientras que los chicos comenzaban a cantar y las chicas bailaban y ayudaban en los coros:

**Inuyasha: **You and I go on at each other like we're going to war  
You and I go rough we keep throwing things and slamming the door  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score  
You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more hey

**Koga: **But baby there you go again, there you go again,  
making me love you. yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head.  
Let it all go now you're stuck on my body,  
on my body like a tattoo and now I'm feeling stupid,  
feeling stupid coming back to you

**Coro: **So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
that I'll only stay with you one more night  
and I know I said it a million times  
but I'll only stay with you one more night

**Seshomaru: **Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yeah  
Try to tell you stop but your lipstick's got me so out of breath  
I'll be waking up in the morning probably be hating myself  
I'll be waking up inner satisfied, guilty as held

**Miroku: **But baby there you go again, there you go again,  
making me love you and I stopped using my head,  
using my head. Let it all go now you're stuck on my body,  
on my body like a tattoo and now I'm feeling stupid,  
feeling stupid running back to you

**Coro: **So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
that I'll only stay with you one more night  
and I know I said it a million times  
but I'll only stay with you one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night

**Inuyasha, Koga: **baby there you go again, there you go again,  
making me love you and i stopped using my head,  
using my head. Let it all go now you're stuck on my body,  
on my body like a tattoo

**Seshomaru** **y** **Miroku**: Yeah yeah yeahh

**Coro:**So I cross my heart and i hope to die  
that I'll only stay with you one more night  
and I know I said it a million times  
but I'll only stay with you one more night  
but I'll only stay with you one more night

Oh baby give me one more night

Esta vez fue sango quien habló.- espero que les haya gustado por qué haremos una pausa y luego seguiremos.-Finalizó la castaña con una sonrisa mientras gente del público se retiraba a comprar algo para comer.

Una vez en los camerinos las chicas menos Kikyo se felicitaron.- ¡Bien! Chicas no salió de maravilla.-Dijo la azabache mientras las tres se abrazaban.-Muy bien chicas.-Dijo en tono burlón Kikyo.-Se han esforzado lástima que su voz no es ni un cuarto de buena como la mía.-Dijo Kikyo con sorna.- Cállate bruja.-Dijeron todas a la vez recibiendo una mirada cargada de odio por parte de Kikyo.-Muy bien es hora de ir al escenario vamos vamos y recuerda Kagome tu cantas un dúo pero no sabes con quien así que espera que el te responda.-Dijo Kaede sacándolas del camerino.

-Muy bien público ahora seguiremos con lo que empezamos.-Dijo Rin con entusiasmo par que luego todos empezaran a gritar.

Inuyasha:** I wanted to gulp down all my sadness,**

**And I get drunk and crying in pain.**

**I have gathered in our love all the pieces,**

**And I found a world of delusion.**

Kikyo: **I wanted to light a spark of hope**

**On wet gunpowder, nothing can explode.**

Kagome**: Tell me no, that was not love,**

**That was just an alibi, our loneliness.**

**Tell me no, that was not love,**

**Only wet gunpowder,**

**On the pillow of the two.**

**Coro: You made me to be your sweet puppet,**

**And know that I write my script.**

**I wanted to end light the fuse,**

**On wet gunpowder, everything will shutdown.**

Seshomaru y Miroku: **Tell me no, that was not love,**

**That was just an alibi, our loneliness.**

**Tell me no, that was not love,**

**Only wet gunpowder,**

**Above two.**

Koga**: Tell me no, that was not love,**

**That was just an alibi, our loneliness.**

**Tell me no, that was not love,**

**Only wet gunpowder,**

**Only gunpowder...**

Inuyasha y Kagome**: Could sit here sorting memories**

**And making shadows with my tears.**

**I'm used to shake the pain.**

**And walk again feeling the heart.**

Rin**: Tell me no, that was not love,**

**That was just an alibi, our loneliness.**

**Tell me no, that was not love,**

**Only wet gunpowder,**

**Above two.**

Kikyo y Sango** Tell me no, that was not love,**

**Only gunpowder, only gunpowder, gunpowder only.**

**Tell me no, that was not love.**

**Only gunpowder we, wet gunpowder.**

Coro:** Tell me you do not tell me no, tell me no**

**Wet gunpowder, Tuturutu Tuturutu uyeee .**

**Tuturutu , Tuturutu , wet gunpowder between the two. uyeee .**

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Kagome para que luego comience a hablar Inuyasha.- Querido publico ahora cantaremos un par de canciones más y lamentablemente nos tendremos que despedir.-Dice Inuyasha mientras empezaba a sonar la canción. Entonces Kagome comenzó a cantar.

**Kagome:**

You're spinning round and round in my head, head  
Did you really mean the words that you said, said?  
This is it I gotta know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
Show me the truth  
Is it gonna be me and you? [3x]

**Inuyasha:**  
I know you gonna be mad  
The feelings that you thought you had  
Was for another guy  
Well, I'm that other guy  
I'm just a shy kid  
Camouflaged before your eyes  
Then I knew my lyrics were the key to see the other side.  
I should have told you but I never had the courage  
And I thought you really wouldn't understand.

**Kagome:  
**no

**Inuyasha:  
**And now I'm here just to let my feelings surface

Apologizing for disguising who I am

**Rin**  
Tell me are you who I thought you were?  
Or who I wanted you to be?  
Did you do it all for him?  
Or were you only playing me?

**Seshomaru**  
I did it for you  
but I couldn't see it through

**Sango:**  
You're spinning round and round in my head, head  
Did you really mean the words that you said, said?  
This is it I gotta know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
Show me the truth  
Is it gonna be me and you? [3x]

**Miroku**:  
You're all I ever wanted but I got caught in the shadow in the background  
But I'm back now  
And his was all this and that  
And my look didn't really fit the rap it didn't match  
He had the style and I had the swag so I locked up my feelings in the words he said  
Give me a hand and I'll take off my mask  
If you give me a chance that's all I ask

**Kagome:**  
What you expect me to do?  
Cause you were him and now you're you

**Inuyasha y Koga**:  
Now it's just me  
And you got me on my knees

**Kagome y Sango**:  
You're spinning round and round in my head, head  
Did you really mean the words that you said, said?  
This is it I gotta know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
Show me the truth  
Is it gonna be me and you? [3x]

**Kikyo:**  
Why do I feel so deceived?  
Guess I believed what I wanted to believe  
It's perfect in my dreams  
But nothing's really what it seems (no, no)

**Coro de mujeres**: You're spinning round and round in my head  
Did you really mean the words that you said?  
This is it I gotta know  
Should I stay or should I go  
Show me the truth  
Is it gonna be me and you? [3x]

Todos aplaudían y gritaban pidiendo otra y claro que se la iban a dar lo malo que solo quedaba una canciones nada más. Y luego comenzó a cantar Kikyo bajo la mirada incrédula de todos.

**Kikyo**:

Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December

**Kagome y Rin**  
Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

**Coro de mujeres**  
I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye, set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
Oh (oh) Oh (oh)

**Inuyasha, seshomaru, Koga** **y** **Miroku**  
You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty  
Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say

**Todos**

I'm sorry it's too late

**Coro** **de** **mujeres:**  
I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye, set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

**Kagome e Inuyasha **  
(And let it go) And now I know  
(A brand new life) Is down this road  
(And when it's right) You always know  
(So this time) I won't let go

**Sango**  
There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late

**Todos**:

I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go  
Oh (oh) Oh (oh) Oh (oh)  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Won't let you go  
Don't let me go

-Muchas gracias, espero que se hayan divertido muchos pero lamentablemente tenemos que despedirnos pero nos volveremos a ver en el próximo concierto de DKD.-Exclamo Kagome recibiendo gritos y aplausos.

Se despidieron y se retiraron del escenario. Y al salir todos se abrazaron y felicitaron.- ¡DKD!-Gritaron todos a la vez pero una vez que el abrazo se deshizo fulminaron con la mirada a Kikyo.-Oye tu no tenías que cantar la primera estrofa la tenía que cantar yo.-dijo Kagome enfadada.-Si tu solo tenías que cantar los coros.-dijo Sango con una mirada asesina.

-Lo lamento querida pero si las hubiera dejado nuestra nueva canción no solo romperían los vidrios y espantarían a mis fans si no arruinarían a nuestra banda.-dijo con arrogancia y una sonrisa socarrona. –Cállate bruja tu ni sabes cantar y nos dices a nosotras cuando tu no me llegas ni a los talones.-Dice Kagome mientras Rin, Sango y ella misma miraban con burla a Kikyo.-Bueno ya basta, no les permitiré que sigan hablando así de mi novia. Vamos Kikyo.-Dijo Inuyasha enojado, haciendo que ellas se enojaran, más.

-Maldita Kikyo miko tú no tienes derecho de hacer esto.-Masculló la castaña acostándose en el cuarto que compartía con Kagome y Rin, ya que señorita caprichitos no quiere compartir su habitación con todas como se debe.

-Mañana será un gran día a dormir.- dice Kagome regalándole una sonrisa a sus mejores amigas. Y así Sango, Kagome, y Rin descansaron esperando con ansias el próximo día.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Espero que les guste

Esa Kikyo que bruja.

Algún review para esta pobre escritora


	2. Chapter 2: así es un día normal en casa

Les recuerdo que Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la gran Rumiko-sensei.

Así es un día normal en casa.

-Que bien dormí.-Dice Kagome mientras se despereza para luego vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Todas las chicas se despertaron a la vez cosa que es rara ya que siempre la últimas son o Kagome o Sango. Luego de vestirse bajaron a comer. Kagome llevaba puesto un short ajustado de color blanco con una remera de tirantes color coral claro con un Love de doradas, una plataformas coral con el taco floreado y por ultimo en su de su cuello un gran colmillo de tiburón con una cadena de acero. Sango vestía una remera de tirantes lila con un mini short de jean y unas sandalias blancas. Y por último Rin que tenía puesto una remera de tirantes blanca lisa con un short de color violeta con sandalias blancas. Todos quedaron babando al ver a las chicas sobre todo Inuyasha por Kagome.

Luego del almuerzo todos juntos fueron al centro comercial. Todos iban juntos pero en un momento Inuyasha y Kikyo desaparecieron, algo que al parecer a nadie le importómas bien le agrado mas.

Kagome y Sango entraron en el local de ropa más caro de la ciudad. Y allí Kagome se compró de todo, y Sango también salvo que Kagome se llevaba dieciséis bolsas y Sango cuatro. Luego siguieron recorriendo Kagome se compró más ropa. Y luego fueron al patio de comidas para comer algo donde Inuyasha y Kikyo aparecieron misteriosamente y luego de comprar la comida y sentare. Kikyo iba a "tirar" algo y termino volcándole el refresco en a blusa de Kagome haciendo que esta se pegara más a su cuerpo despampanante y transparentarse bastante. Al parecer Kikyo no logró lo que quería que era ponerla en ridículo al revés logró que todas las miradas masculinas incuso las de su propia mesa se voltearan a ella babeando por su esbelta figura. Luego de soltar mil maldiciones Kikyo se marchó arrastrando a Inuyasha con ella.

Luego de ese "accidente" se volvieron a la casa. Kagome inmediatamente lavó a blusa y la remplazo por una blusa roja de tirantes lisa y se puso tacos altos negros. Entonces Sango entró a la habitación.-Esa maldita perra la voy a matar, arruinó tu blusa favorita.. te juro que la voy a….-Dijo con mucha ira Sango. -Cálmate Sango, pero si lo haces déjame apuñalarla un par de veces. -Interrumpió Kagome con un tinte sombrío haciendo que a Sango se le erizara la piel pero asintió con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Luego de eso bajaron a ver qué pasaba. Y era lo mismo de siempre Rin hablando con Seshomaru animadamente, Kikyo e Inuyasha besándose, miroku leyendo una revista de quien sabe que sobre quien sabe que cosa y Koga limpiando la batería.

Ella mientras hablaba con Sango animadamente hasta que a Sango le apareció un tic en el ojo izquierdo y en su boca se asomó una sonrisa torcida y siniestra, esta era una clara advertencia de ´´aléjese´ y así terminó miroku con una mano marcada en su mejilla derecha por tocar cosas no debidas.

Luego de eso Kagome, Sango y Rin fueron al cine a ver el conjuro, cosa que a Rin casi la echan por gritar tanto y tan fuerte. La película duro dos horas y media. Así que ya eran las 10:15 cuando salieron ya que la película empezó a las 7:45.-Kagome-chan recuerda que tenemos la sesión de fotos.-Le recuerda la castaña a su amiga de ojos chocolates.-Si Sango, es mañana y por cierto cuando lleguemos a casa me muestran ¿que se compraron en el centro comercial?-Pregunta la azabache a sus amigas. Y al ver que estas asienten levanta la mano para pedir un taxi que este apareció en seguida. Luego de llegar a destino. -Señorita son 47 dólares.-dicho esto Rin le entrega el dinero al hombre para poder bajarse y luego de bajarse se dirigen a el cuarto para mostrar lo comprado horas atrás.

Al llegar Kagome muestra lo comprado que son veinte bolsas de ropa y seis de calzado que eran:

Un vestido de color coral que dejaban el hombro derecho al descubierto y un cinturón de hebilla dorada, un vestido que descendía de blanco a coral., un vestido negro que era siete dedos arriba de la rodilla, los hombros estaban al descubierto, tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha. Una blusa de tirantes azul cobalto de seda abotonada los botones eran negros con bordes dorados. Un jean azul oscuro muy ajustado. Una chaqueta de cuero negra. Un tapado de cuero beige hasta las rodillas, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos con un botón en cada manga. Una chaqueta de cuero con las mangas hasta los codos roja. Un short color rojo durazno. Una chaqueta de cuero de color beige con flecos en las mangas y a al final de la chaqueta y una chaqueta exactamente igual de color negro. Un vestido blanco strapless con puntilla y una cinta debajo del pecho color rosa pastel. Un vestido rosa palo muy ceñido al cuerpo con volados por todo el vestido y dejaba la espalda al descubierto, en vestido se sostenía con los tirantes plateados que se sostenían de cuello, y le llegaba hasta el final de los muslos. Un vestido rosa palo simple de tirantes gruesos, pero a partir del pecho tenía una clase de falda de seda escalonada, adherida al vestido. Un vestido largo melocotón, con una capa de seda del mismo color pero un poco más transparente, que sostenía el vestido caía desde los hombros hasta los pies y junto con el vestido tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha, el vestido tenía un escote bastante pronunciado. Un vestido negro largo hasta los tobillos era muy ceñido al cuerpo pero antes de bajar hasta los tobillos este se abre para caer suelto con una fina capa de seda negra acompañando la caída des vestido, tenía dos aberturas en las dos piernas y los tirantes eran volados que dejaban los hombros al descubierto. Un pantalón muy justo al cuerpo blanco, un short color melocotón, una blusa blanca manga larga que dejaba los hombros descubiertos, una blusa negra hasta los muslos con un cinturón dorado, en jean ajustado de color salmón y otros idénticos pero de color verde agua y rojo, un vestido largo verde de tirantes que se unían detrás del cuello con la espalda descubierta, con una cadena color oro que ajustaba a sus curvas el hermoso vestido, una blusa de tirantes verde agua con botones negros de bordes dorados, una blusa de seda de tirantes con lentejuelas plateadas por toda la blusa. Un vestido largo rojo pasión muy ceñido al cuerpo que se sostenía del cuello de la portadora a partir de unos tirantes finos de color oro, dejaba la espalda descubierta, el escote solo llegaba a tapar lo importante y con ambas aberturas en las piernas y por último un pantalón de cuero negro. Luego se compró unas botas cortas negras con hebillas plateadas, uno zapatos de taco aguja negros, unas botas de taco aguja y muy alto eran negras y llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla, unas plataformas de 15_cm _ azules con el taco de corcho, unos zapatos negros con taco de corcho también de 20_cm, _zapatos rojos brillantes de taco aguja y por último unos zapatos beige con el taco rojo.

Luego Sango mostro lo que se compro una blusa de tirantes azul celeste, una camisa de gamuza de color suela con flecos en las mangas, una remera sin mangas negra, un vestido blanco con el centro de vestido negro, una chaqueta de cuero azul y una blusa verde manzana de mangas arremangadas. Con unas sandalias plateadas de tacón.

(Punto de vista de Kagome)

Luego de terminar de mostrarnos las cosas que bajamos a comer.-Kagome-chan sentémonos aquí.-Me dice Rin señalando el espacio entre Seshomaru y Miroku. Yo asiento viendo como Rin se sienta al lado de Seshomaru abrazándose a su brazo y este le responde rodeando su cintura con su brazo. Sango al lado de Miroku y comienza a halar con el animadamente. Y yo lamentablemente me tuve que sentar frente a Inuyasha y Kikyo.-Y querida ¿Cómo quedo tu blusa? Seguramente quedo arruinada pero no te lamentes ya que es como toda tu ropa es horrible y no tiene arreglo, una mancha más una mancha menos es lo mismo siempre es el mismo resultado: Espantoso.-Dice Kikyo con arrogancia y un tono burlón, mientras una sonrisa socarrona se asoma por sus finos labios. Y lo peor de todo Inuyasha no decía nada es más parecía que lo estaba disfrutando, entonces harta con todo esto me levanto muy enojada y me voy que si seguía ahí la mataría a esa maldita zorra. Al llegar tome mi ropa la guarde y me senté en mi cama y en ese momento llego Sango.

-Kagome-chan ¡¿por qué no golpeaste a esa zorra?!

-Sango-Chan si la golpeaba iba a ser como ella

-Pero Kagome sabes que es una maldita imbécil, todos sabemos que solo usa a Inuyasha para ganar dinero, tu sabes más que nadie que él no es para ella.

-Pero él la ama y yo no puedo luchar contra eso.

-Mi mejor amiga me miró con ojos comprensivos y me abrazó para consolarme, luego llegó Rin y se unió al abrazó no y allí nos quedamos hasta que nos tuvimos que acostar.

Al día siguiente…

Bajé a desayunar y me puse una blusa de color azul de tirantes abotonada con un jean blanco muy ceñido resaltando todas mis curvas. Y por último me puse unas plataformas azules con el taco de corcho; todo era lo que me había comprado ayer. Bajo y me encuentro con Sango, Rin, Miroku y Seshomaru hablando animadamente. Y Kikyo e Inuyasha besándose mientras Inuyasha colaba las manos por la blusa. Eso me causo repugnancia. Todos menos Inuyasha y Kikyo se voltearon a saludarme.

-Kagome-chan recuerda que hoy tienes la sesión de fotos del perfume Lady million.- Me recuerda Sango. Creo que se me olvidó decir que además de cantante soy modelo, Kikyo también lo es pero bueno.-Si y por cierto con quien saldré.-Pregunte ya que yo no sabía.-Yo.-Dice una voz varonil era Koga.-Koga así que yo saldré contigo.-El se acerca a mi lentamente y me toma de la cintura y por una extraña razón Inuyasha ya no besaba a Kikyo sino miraba a Koga con ¿celos?. Nah imaginaciones mías seguramente.

Luego de comer nos dirigimos al estudio donde haríamos la publicidad. Allí tuve que ponerme un vestido negro que dejaba un hombre al descubierto y tenía un abertura en la pierna derecha con una cadena de oro en la cintura y unos zapatos negros brillantes y pulseras de oro. Ambos estábamos abrazados yo lo abrazaba por atrás. Y así en diferentes posiciones.

Luego de toda la sesión de foto y llevarme la ropa que de por sí me pertenecía salimos con todos a almorzar. Ya nos habían donde sería nuestro concierto en Miami. Siempre quise ir ahí y dentro de una semana irían.

-Kagome-Chan come les fue.-Me preguntó Sango.

-Si nos fue muy bien lo que ocurre es que estoy ansiosa por nuestro concierto en Miami.

-Si nosotros también. -Dijeron todos a la vez incluso Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Y así el almuerzo siguió y cuando ya era hora de irse a la casa Sango, Rin y yo nos fuimos a tomar un helado siendo acompañadas por Seshomaru, Miroku y Koga.

Una vez que pedimos los helados nos sentamos a hablar.

-¿Y miroku no estás ansioso por ir a Miami?-Preguntó Seshomaru

-Si un poco y tú Sanguito.

-Si también ya quiero ir a las playas a los centros comerciales.

-Lo único que te importa es gastar dinero.-Dije con burla a Sango.

-A mi no me reclames nada a ti te dio ese ataque y te compraste toda una colección de ropa y zapatos.-Se defendió la castaña.

-Ja Sango tiene razón Kag. Y tú Sesho estás ansioso.-Preguntó Rin.

-Sí y mucho ya que no ha ido nunca.

Entre charlas y bromas nos dirigimos al cine a ver "Corazón de tinta"; nunca faltaba un paparazzi que nos siguiera y nos tomara fotos.

Una vez en la casa nos sentamos a comer y fue lo mismo de siempre Rin, Sesho, Koga y yo charlando, Miroku con una mano marcada en el rostro o inconsciente, para luego unírsenos a la charla Sango y por último Inuyasha y Kikyo intercambiando saliva. Puaj, hay veces que me dan asco pero lo que el no sabe es que siempre me rompe el corazón.

::::::::::::::::::::::.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Que les pareció

Algún review para esta pobretona historia.

Ese inu a veces puede ser tan cruel.


	3. Chapter 3 conociendo Miami

Les recuerdo que el gran Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a Rumiko-sama

Conociendo Miami.

Nos preparamos para salir yo en iba en mi BMW M6 deportivo descapotable rojo manejando con Sango de copiloto, Koga, Miroku y Rin. Y en el Mercedes Benz ClS 63 AMG de Seshomaru iban él, Inuyasha, Kikyo y Kaede (la manager). Salimos de Nueva York a las 6:00 A.M. y llegamos a Miami a las 22:30 P.M.

Llegamos nos acostamos luego de luchar contra las quejas de Kikyo de por qué dormíamos todas juntas y bla bla bla. En fin nos acostamos para mañana tener un alocado día de compras con los chicos.

-Sango cálmate.

- Es que mira es todo tan hermoso.

-Sanguito cálmate. Que nos miran.-Dice deslizando la mano a donde no se debe.

-Maldito pervertido.-Chilló Sango mientras lo abofeteaba.

- Tú nunca cambias Eh.- Dice Seshomaru apareciendo de la nada junto Rin.

Y así seguimos paseando y charlando llegamos a una tienda de ropa y Sango me arrastro con ella. Me compré un vestido rojo hasta el final del muslo, tenía un tirante del lado izquierda que rodeaba la parte trasera del cuello para luego caer como una capa de tela del mismo color hasta la rodilla. Una jean negro con flecos en la cadera. Una blusa azul violeta mora, abotonada con un nudo al final de la blusa que dejaba en vientre y parte de la espalda. Un vestido negro hasta las rodillas con el corpiño liso pero la falda tenía volados escalonados. Una blusa coral hasta debajo del pecho, con dos tirantes de cada lado y los dos pares se sujetaban de los brazos no de los hombros. Una chaqueta de cuero beige con corderito por dentro. Uno zapatos rojos de tacón aguja con unos pequeños toques en los bordes de este del mismo color del zapato. Unos zapatos negros de tacón aguja que se sostenía de la pulsera del mismo zapato y del mismo color por supuesto y que de esta misma salgan dos tiras negras que bajan paralelas hasta la el otro borde del zapato.

-Oye Kag, ven tengo algo que mostrarte algo que te gustara y mucho.- Dijo Sango llevándome al probador dándome dos vestidos para probarme y al salir del probador todos incluso los chicos se voltearon a verme. Recibí miradas de envidia y celos por parte de las mujeres y en pocas palabras los hombres babeaban por mí. El vestido era, rojo de tirantes finos que se sostenía del cuello, la espalda estaba descubierta hasta el fin de esta, era muy ajustado al cuerpo, era como una segunda piel, pero a partir de las rodillas una capa de seda roja caía suelta con el vestido, tenía una abertura desde que empezaba la pierna hasta el final de esta, el escote llegaba hasta el ombligo. Empezaba a abrirse en el pecho dejando al descubierto casi todo el pecho ya que el vestido tapaba lo importante. Para luego ir cerrándose de a poco hasta cerrarse en el ombligo. En pocas palabras era exquisito, hermoso, delicado, elegante y fino como su dueña. Y el otro vestido color coral tenía un tirante del lado izquierdo del mismo color vestido. Tenía un cinturón de seda coral que se enroscaba varias veces para luego atarse en un nudo y dejar caer la tela sobrante del nudo. El vestido era muy ceñido al cuerpo que resaltaba todas sus curvas pero al llegar a la rodilla caía suelto junto con otra capa de seda coral.

Lugo del espectáculo previo en la tienda seguimos paseando. Y no hubo nada que nos interese así que paseamos por el centro.-Oye Kag, ven vamos a comprarnos trajes de baño.-Dijo Rin sonriente y allí entramos. Luego da varios minutos Rin salió de la tienda con un bikini morado con lunares lilas y blancos. Sango con bikini una azul celeste sin tirantes con flores rosa palo. Y yo salí con tres mayas bikinis. La primera: la parte de arriba era de color coral con volado en la parte superior, sin tirantes. Y la parte inferior era completamente negra. La segunda: era de un color azul laguna con flores coral anaranjado. La parte superior a diferencia de la otra tenía bolados pero por toda la parte delantera. Y la parte inferior tenia volados pero en el borde superior. Y la última bikini era toda azul con pequeñas flores corales y blancas por todo el traje de baño.

Luego de todo eso nos fuimos a almorzar.-Hay si escucho otra orden o queja de Kikyo les juro que la mataré.-Digo ya que me había llegado un mensaje de Kikyo sobre alguna queja no lo quise leer.-Y sobre todo Yasha deja que haga lo que quiera.-Dice Miroku con enfado.-Si señora caprichitos hace lo que quiere y a los demás que lo parta un rayo.-Dijo Sango con una cara que daba miedo.-Si, siempre se cree la gran cantante porque es la novia de Inuyasha. Bueno yo soy la novia de Seshomaru y Sango de Miroku pero no nos agrandamos como la bruja de Kikyo.-Dice Rin con un tic nervioso en el ojo.-Yo ni siquiera sé porque está en la banda si a nadie le agrada.-Dice Koga haciendo una mueca graciosa.- Ah ahora recuerdo...- Agregó Koga. –Porque a Inuyasha le cae bien y le parece perfecta cuando es una maldita bruja caza fortunas.-Dijimos los seis a la vez, mientras suspirábamos. -.Y lo que no puedo creer es que mi estúpido hermano haya caído en la trampa de esa bruja. A eso yo no le doy ni a hora.-Finalizo Seshomaru sin utilizar su acostumbrado carácter frío, se notaba enfadado y mucho. Luego de seguir criticando a Kikyo llego el mozo con nuestro almuerzo comimos y nos fuimos.

Al salir imaginase a quien nos encontramos, exacto a Kikyo y a SU novio Inuyasha. Los ignoramos y nos fuimos al hotel. Al llegar al hotel nos cambiamos yo me puse el traje de baño azul con pequeñas flores coral y blancas. Me puse mis lentes de sol y sobre el traje de baño me puse una blusa coral que dejaba ver mi vientre plano. Con unos shorts de jean y unas plataformas rectas coral de gamuza que eran sujetas al pie por dos tiras gruesas con hebillas al final. Iban de izquierda a derecha. Y sin olvidarme de mi clásico colmillo de tiburón que siempre me acompaña a todas partes. Rin, Sango y yo nos pusimos las mayas que compramos.

Cruzamos la calle y allí teníamos el hermoso mar estadounidense frente a nosotros era cristalino, simplemente HERMOSO. Al llegar pusimos un par de toallas para recostarnos a tomar sol.- Vamos al agua.-Dijeron los tres a la vez mientras Koga me tomaba a mi por la cintura, Miroku a Sango y Seshomaru a Rin.-No Koga aún no me quiero mojar.-Le suplique pero el hizo oídos sordos y me siguió arrastrando. –Suéltame.- Dijo Sango mientras golpeaba a Miroku pero este la seguía llevando.-AHHHHHHHHHHHH.-Dimos las tres una vez en el agua siendo tiradas al mar por los que anteriormente nos arrastraban.

-Maldito trío de idiotas.- Dijimos las tres a la vez tirándonos encima de los tres haciendo que caigan en el agua. Y así continuamos con nuestro juego de agua. Salimos del agua luego de unas horas. Nos quedamos charlando en la arena entra bromas y risas vimos como el alba se ocultaba en el agua y esa era nuestra señal para irnos al hotel donde cenamos y nos acostamos a dormir.

Al día siguiente yo me levanté las levanté a las chicas y nos vestimos, para salir. Yo tenía puesto un vestido blanco liso pero sobre todo el vestido había una capa de seda blanca con dibujos de flores, y llevaba puesto un tapado que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del final del vestido, era color verde militar con las mangas de cuero negro y el tapado tenía unas hombreras negras con estrellas doradas pegadas. Tenían un cierre en ambas mangas que empezaba diez dedos abajo del codo y terminaba en el final de la manga. Llevaba mi cabello recogido en una trenza cocida, pero algunos mechones rebeldes se salían de esta y mi flequillo lo aparte a los costados, tenía puestos unos zapatos negros de tacón aguja y por último tenía un bolso de mano de cuero negro con tachas doradas. Rin vestía un jean azul con una blusa roja escotaba y tenía unas botas largas negras y llevaba su largo cabello suelto. Y por último Sango vestía una remera sin mangas negra abotonada con un jean oscuro y unas botas con taco chino y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta. (Por las dudas las que no saben que es el taco chino es como un taco de plataforma pero recto.)

Nos subimos a mi hermosos M6 y salimos al centro. Al llegar allí aparque mi coche y nos bajamos. Y entramos a otro centro comercial.-Si seguimos así nos quedaremos sin dinero y quedaremos en quiebra.- Digo yo a mis amigas.- Déjate de tonterías no quedaremos en quiebra.-Dice Sango fingiendo enfado.-Si no seas tan dramática.-Dice Rin haciendo gestos graciosos con las manos.-Oh mira esa tienda ahí vamos ahí.-Dice Sango dando saltitos mientras señalaba la tienda. Entramos y enseguida todas sacamos ropa y fuimos al probador.

Rin salió con un chaleco a cuadros rojos y azules, con una remera verde militar claro con estrellitas verde militar oscura manga larga con las mangas arremangadas a propósito. Con una pollera de cuero negra hasta la mitad del muslo y unas sandalias negras de tacón. Sango salió del probador con una blusa lila abotonada con un nudo debajo de los pechos dejando ver su vientre, un short blanco de cuero con unas botas blancas de cuero acordonadas. Y yo salí del probador con una chaqueta con las mangas y hombros de cuero pero lo demás de la chaqueta era de algodón de color blanco, una blusa verde militar claro con una corona y debajo de esta había letras estampadas en el centro de la remera que decía "PRINCESS". Un jean negro con dos líneas de tachas en cada pierna desde que empezaba la calza hasta que terminaba, (en el izquierdo de la pierna derecha y en el lado derecho de la pierna derecha). Unas botas color marrón claro que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, sin taco de gamuza con una franja gruesa de lana en el borde de la bota. Todas estábamos hermosas. Nos compramos eso y nos fuimos de esa tienda. Luego de eso nos fuimos a pasear por la ciudad Miami es fantástica.

Luego del paseo nos fuimos al hotel donde nos cambiamos y nos fuimos a la playa. Estábamos tomando sol. Rin tenía una maya strapless color naranja con flores blanca. Sango tenía una maya color banca lisa. Y yo tenía una maya con la parte superior coral strapless con bolados escalonados del mismo color de la maya y la parte inferior totalmente negra. Charlamos toda la tarde nos metimos de vez en cuando al mar y luego nos regresamos al hotel. Mañana sería el concierto en el anfiteatro de la playa. Ya que cantaríamos en la gran fiesta anual de la playa en MIAMI BEACH esto es grandioso.

Una vez en el hotel…

-Hey Sango que usarás mañana.

-mañana, ¿Mañana qué?

-Sango…-Decimos Rin y yo con un Tic en el ojo yo me acerco lentamente a ella y cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca la tomo por los hombros.-COMO QUE ¿MAÑANA QUÉ? SANGO NO ME HAGAS ESTO.-le grito en la cara con mucho drama.

-AH el concierto lo había olvidado.-Río nerviosamente.- Si me pondré un short negro con líneas verticales blancas, una blusa de color crema con tres botones dorados y los botines blancos. ¿Y tú Rin?

-Ah qué bueno que lo preguntas. Yo me pondré una blusa de color plateado con un short blanco de cuero con botas de tacón color negras. ¿Y tú Kag que te pondrás?

-Mmm me pondré un pantalón de cuero negro con los botines negros, y la blusa de lentejuelas plateadas por toda la blusa y sin olvidarme de mi querido colmillo.

-Buena elección Kagome.

Luego seguimos charlando y bajamos a almorzar.-Oye donde estaban desaparecidas.-Dijo Koga.-Cálmate solo nos fuimos por unas horas nada más.-Dijo Sango con una sonrisa.-Y se puede saber por qué tan sonriente.-Dijo Seshomaru con interés.-No, por nada.-Dijo Rin mientras se sentaba. Seguimos charlando hasta que Inuyasha apareció enojado.-Oye, ¿Yasha qué ocurre? - Preguntó Miroku preocupado por su amigo.-Kikyo, ¿Quién más va a ser? -Contestó el enojado.-Y, ¿qué pasó?- Preguntó yo, el nos conto todo lo que pasó.-Entonces ¿se enojó por qué no la observaste y le dijiste que linda que estaba y por qué no sabías que tenía puesto? –Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona el asiente y yo suspiro.-Sal con nosotros mañana antes del concierto, así te liberas un poco.-Dijo Sango con una cálida sonrisa.- está bien. ¿Y qué harán?-Pregunta el con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.-A ver, iremos a algún centro comercial que elija Sango, Luego almorzaremos en algún lugar que elijan los chicos, luego paseamos por la ciudad y por último nos prepararemos para el concierto.-Dice Rin con una Sonrisa. El asiente.-Pídele a los chicos que te levanten cuando nos vamos ¿Sí?- el asiente nuevamente con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Al día siguiente…

-Kagome… Viste mi otro pendiente.-Pregunto Sango revolviendo todo.

-Sí creo que está en el lavado del baño de la sala de estar.-Gritó la pelinegra desde el living de la habitación. Ya que la habitación era un departamento para cuatro personas. Tenía dos baños, una sala de estar, un balcón con vista al mar y por pedido de ellas una habitación grande con tres camas individuales. Pero no tenía cocina.-Kagome… has visto mi bolso.-Grito nuevamente la castaña haciendo que la pelinegra rolara los ojos.-Está debajo de la cama.-Gritó en respuesta la pelinegra.-Gracias Kag.-Grito la castaña para luego aparecer en la sala de estar. Luego de ducharse las tres bajaron a desayunar Rin tenía puestos unos jeans azules con una blusa negra con escote pronunciado y unas botas negras de taco chino. Sango vestía unos shorts de cuero blancos, una blusa lila sin mangas y unos zapatos de tacón blancos. Y Kagome vestía unos shorts de cuero negros con una blusa verde agua con un cinturón en la cintura dorado. Y unos zapatos de tacón negros brillantes. Todas tenían el cabello suelto.

Una vez abajo se encontraron con los chicos esperándolas para desayunar se saludaron, desayunaron y se fueron a un centro comercial que todavía no visitaron. Una vez allí...

Sango arrastró a las chicas a una tienda de ropa.- ¿Qué te parece este Kag me queda bien?-Pregunto Sango a la muchacha de cabellos azabaches, mientras salía del probador vistiendo un vestido negro de un solo tirante que en los bordes del vestido tenía líneas plateadas, y unos zapatos de tacón negros con tachas por los costados del zapato. Rin salió del probador con un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, se sostenía de tirantes que se ataban al cuello y tenía la espalda descubierta. Y con unos zapatos blancos brillantes.

Y Kagome salió con un vestido blanco que descendía a dorado Champaign, el vestido tenía un tirante grueso que era un bolado que iba desde el hombro derecho hasta el lado izquierdo delantero del vestido. Esto se repetía dos veces más, para luego caer liso hasta la cintura. Y a partir de la cintura el vestido tenía dos escalones de bolados para luego ir descendiendo a dorado Champaign a partir de bolados Que hacían unas ondas en el vestido en forma vertical solamente por el lado delantero. Tenía una cola larga color Champaign que continuaba el patrón de bolados verticales del vestido. Era precioso y carísimo más caro que todo el guardarropa de Kagome. Pero el vestido iba acompañado por unos zapatos de tacón aguja de gamuza negros pero con la suela y tacón dorados.

-No estoy segura Sango es muy costoso.-Dice la pelinegra preocupada.

-vamos Kagome es el vestido más hermoso que he visto.-Dice haciendo gestos con las manos para despreocupar a su amiga.

-Adelante Kag se te ve muy bien cómpralo.-Dice Rin apareciendo en el probador mientras que la pelinegra se miraba en el vestido.

-Sí, pero es muy costoso.-Decía Kagome no muy convencida.

-Vamos Sango tiene razón te ves muy sexy con ese vestido.-Dice Miroku apareciendo en el probador.

-Cállate maldito pervertido.-Chillan las tres al mismo tiempo, arrojándole un zapato haciendo que Miroku salga despavorido.

-Bien lo compraré. ¿Pero con que lo convino?-Pregunta con desconfianza la morocha de ojos chocolates, mientras mostraba los zapatos que tenía puestos, otros de igual modelo pero de color rojo sangre y otros zapatos negros de tacón aguja de gamuza con la suela y el tacón transparentes y otros de igual modelo pero en rojo. Todos eran de la marca DIOR

-Llévatelos todos.-Chilla Sango.

-Si me quedo en quiebra será tu culpa Sango.-Dijo Kagome enfurecida.

Luego de pagar salieron donde estaban los chicos animadamente.- ¿Qué han comprado?-Preguntó con interés Inuyasha.-Ya lo verás.-Digo yo con una sonrisa. Luego de la reciente compra notaron que algunos paparazzi los seguían. Luego de seguir caminando por un rato fueron a un restaurante donde mientras caminaban Kagome se tropezó con los tacones. Por inercia Kagome cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llegó y al abrir los ojos, se encontró entre los brazos de Inuyasha y su rostro a pocos milímetros del suyo. El comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de ella. El aliento de ella chocaba contra su cara, estaba ansioso por unir sus labios con los de ella.

Pero…

-Inuyasha detente.-Dijo ella haciendo que Inuyasha abra los ojos y se separe muy avergonzados. Se sentaron en silencio. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados y así paso la cena sin que ninguno de los dos diga nada. Luego del almuerzo siguieron caminando y cuando se dieron cuenta era muy tarde y tenían que irse o si no llegarían tarde al concierto.

Llegaron rápidamente al hotel se bañaron, vistieron y arreglaron y fueron con Kaede.

Las chicas tenían puesto lo dicho anteriormente y Kikyo tenía una calza dorada con una blusa de tirantes blanca con los tirantes rojos y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Y del toque final el cabello rizado.-Chicos recuerden deben ponerse en sus posiciones todo estará apagado y cuando la luz se encienda el iluminado comenzará a cantar.-Sentenció Kaede.- ¿Por qué no nos dices a quien iluminaran, anciana.-Pregunto con fastidio Inuyasha.- Porque no, muchachito grosero.-Dijo con notorio enfado. –Keh.-Contestó Inuyasha restándole importancia.

Se posicionaron en sus posiciones acostumbradas y todo se apagó dejando ver: Nada. Vieron como pudieron que estaba repleto de gente. Pasaron los minutos y la gente comenzó a impacientarse entonces los reflectores se encendieron mostrado a Kagome esta sonrió y comenzó a cantar:

**Kagome:**

Remember me,  
When sleep and I guess what dream,  
When far from our bed be in me who think,  
Remember me.

**Inuyasha:**  
Remember me,  
When leave and return not to our house,  
When the cold and the sadness melt and they embrace  
Remember me.

**Sango**  
Remember me,  
When look at to it eyes of past  
When no longer wake up already in your arms  
And that be invisible for me  
For me.

**Todos**  
remember me, loving you,  
looking at to the eyes, tying me to your life.  
Remember me, loving you,  
expecting you tranquil, without grudge and without measures.  
Remember me, remember me,  
That my soul was tattooed in your skin.

**Miroku**  
Remember me,  
when sit down that your soul is restless,  
If the desire and your love do not heat  
Remember me.

**Kikyo**  
Remember me,  
when look at to the eyes of the past  
When no longer wake up in your arms  
And that be invisible for me  
For me.

**Todos**  
Remember me, loving you,  
Looking at to the eyes, tying me to your life.  
Remember me, loving you,  
Expecting me tranquil, without grudge and without measures.  
Remember me; remember me,  
That my soul is tattooed in your skin.

**Kagome**

Ohhhhhhhh yeah

**Todos**  
Remember me, loving you,  
Looking at to the eyes, tying me to your life.  
Remember me; remember me,  
that my soul is tattooed in your skin.

-Muy bien mi querido publico nos volvemos a encontrar ¿quieren más?-Pregunto Sango al microfono recibiendo aplausos, gritos y vítores.- Muy bien ustedes lo quieren, nosotros se los damos.-Continúo la castaña. Para que luego los muchachos comenzaran a tocar.

Inuyasha:

**Something tells me that no longer come back**

**I'm sure this time**

**There will be no turning back**

**After all I was to say no**

**Sure that is not true**

**I'm dying inside**

Seshomaru

**And now I realize**

**I'm nothing without you**

**I lost forces**

**I lost the desire**

**I tried to find**

**In others**

**Not equal**

**Is not the same**

**An abyss separates us**

Todos

**Back**

**Without you life will I**

**Oh, again**

**I cannot breathe if you're not**

**Oh, again**

**Nobody take your place**

**Needless much space**

**If you are not**

Kagome

**Not pass a minute without thinking**

**Without you life is slowly me**

**Something tells me**

**Not useless**

**Many sleepless nights**

**Clinging to my pillow**

Kikyo

**If only I could go back a moment**

**Now is that you understand**

**Now is when I lose**

Todos

**Back**

**Without you life is going me...**

**And although I was**

**To say no**

**Yet here I still insisting**

**Back**

**Without you life is going me...**

Al terminar de cantar recibieron aplausos y gritos.-Muchas gracias querido público y gracias a todos mis fans por amarme.-Dijo Kikyo luciéndose demasiado. Todos La asesinaron con la mirada. Dejaron que parloteara para luego seguir con el concierto. La música comenzó a sonar y Kagome, Sango y Rin a bailar.

**Kagome y Sango:**

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it. I don't care.

**Rin y Kikyo.**  
I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it. I don't care.

**Coro** **de** **mujeres**  
You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch

I love it!  
I love it!

**Rin y Kikyo**  
I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it. I don't care.

**Kagome** **y** **Sango**  
You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care.  
I Love it.

Las cuatro chicas al terminar la canción estaban cansadas y jadeantes. Luego de recibir aplausos y gritos siguieron con el concierto.

**Kagome**

Let me kow that we're still Rock n Roll...  
I don't care about my makeup  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say 'so what'

**Todos**  
(what)

** Sango, Rin y Kikyo**  
I don' t care if I'm misfit  
I like it better than the hipster of all shit  
I am a mother fucking princess  
You still love me

**Todos**:  
Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
On the phone  
You know how it really goes...

**Miroku y Sango**

Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Time one day  
You're the only that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes...

**Inuyasha y Kagome**  
When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
When it's you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still Rock 'n Roll  
Rock 'n Roll

**Todos**  
Hey hey hey

**Inuyasha y Kagome**  
Rock 'n Roll

**Todos**  
Hey Hey Hey

**Kikyo y Koga**  
Don't get a bad attitude dude  
I'm never going to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
you say 'me too'

**Todos**

(Yeah)

**Koga, Kagome, Rin y Seshomaru**  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted

**Sango y Miroku**  
Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
On the phone  
You know how the story goes

**Todos**  
When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
When it's you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still Rock 'n Roll  
Rock 'n Roll

**Inuyasha**

Hey hey hey

**Kagome**  
Rock 'n Roll

**Koga**  
Hey hey hey

**Rin y seshomaru**  
When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

**Inuyasha y Kikyo**  
When it's you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still Rock 'n Roll

**Miroku y Sango**  
When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

**Todos**  
When it's you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still Rock 'n Roll

**Kagome, Kikyo, Sango y Rin**  
Rock 'n Roll

**Inuyasha, Seshomaru, Miroku y Koga**  
Hey hey hey

**Kagome, Kikyo, Sango y Rin**

Rock 'n Roll

**Inuyasha, seshomaru, Miroku y Koga**

Hey hey hey...

Luego de otros de los ya comunes parloteos de Kikyo prosiguieron con el concierto

**Kagome**

You had it all  
The day you told me, told me you want me  
I had it all  
But let you fool me, fool me completely  
Yeah I was so stupid  
To give you all my attention  
'Cause that way you played me  
Exposed your true intention

**Coro de mujeres****  
**'Cause one day  
I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
Yeah one day  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me  
I mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day  
You'll be begging on your knees for me

**Kagome y Sango****  
**So watch your back  
'Cause you don't know what or where I could get you  
I've set the trap  
And when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh Mr. Player, do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet your nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out

**Coro de mujeres**  
And one day…  
You'll be begging on your knees for me  
Yeah one day…..  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me

**Kagome  
**(yeah)

**Coro de mujeres  
**I mess with her

**Kagome  
**(yeah)

**Coro de mujeres  
**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

**Sango**  
(yeah)  
Yeah one day…..

**Coro de mujeres**  
You'll be begging on your knees for me

**Rin**** y Kikyo  
**I know I'm being bitter  
But I'm drive you under  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve Happy Ever After  
But what you did to me  
After you told me you've never felt that way  
It was only just a game

**Kagome y Sango**

(and one day)

**Rin y Kikyo**

And one day….  
**  
****Coro de mujeres**  
I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
Yeah one day…  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me

**Kagome**

(yeah)

**Coro de mujeres**

I mess with her

**Sango**

(yeah)

**Coro de mujeres**  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

**Kagome y Sango **

(yeah)

**Coro de mujeres**

Yeah one day….  
you'll be begging on your knees for me

Sonó durante unos segundos más la música para luego terminar y recibir aplausos.-Muy bien desafortunadamente este concierto ha llegado a su fin. Pero nos veremos en el próximo concierto de DKD.-Exclamó Inuyasha haciendo que todas las mujeres que se encontraban allí se pusieron a gritar cosas no debidas.

Luego del concierto nuestros chicos se encontraban cenando en un fino restaurante. Luego de bañarse nuevamente y cambiarse. Kagome bajo con un vestido rojo hasta el final del muslo, tenía un tirante del lado izquierda que rodeaba la parte trasera del cuello para luego caer como una capa de tela del mismo color hasta la rodilla y por último unos zapatos rojos de gamuza de tacón aguja con la suela y el taco transparentes. Sango bajo con un vestido negro de tirantes finos que llegaba hasta el final del muslo con un cinturón debajo del pecho y zapatos de tacón negros. Rin bajó con un vestido natural strapless hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Y unos zapatos del mismo color de tacón aguja.

Y por último Kikyo vestía un vestido rojo de tirantes con un gran escote y llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo con unos zapatos del mismo color. El vestido era muy provocativo y ajustado.

Cenaron en un restaurante francés muy costoso y obviamente siempre seguidos por paparazzi para luego pasear por la ciudad. Se dirigieron al hotel. Al llega Kagome se sacó los tacones y se fue a la playa siendo seguida por Sango y Rin fueron a la orilla del hermoso mar para que luego se les unieran Miroku, Seshomaru, Koga e Inuyasha mientras que Kikyo miraba con envidia la escena para luego retirarse. Y así pasaron la noche entra las olas y la brisa marina nocturna.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola,

¿Les ha gustado?

Espero que si bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y perdonen por tardar tanto es que quería hacer un capitulo largo y o he conseguido y por favor algún review para mi historia


	4. Chapter 4: Una amiga nueva

Hola Hermosas Princesas.

Yo de nuevo, vengo a continuar mi pobre historia que la he dejado abandonado, se me ha complicado un poco los horarios. Pero siempre hay un tiempito para escribir. Quiero hacer una pregunta y quiero que me la respondan dejando su review con la respuesta, ¿Les va gustando la historia, Alguna sugerencia, critica o idea?

* * *

Una amiga nueva.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada en la sala de música. Con un cuaderno y una guitarra. Ya hace una semana habían llegado de Miami. (La sala de música es donde dejan los instrumentos musicales.) Ella se encontraba tocando la guitarra mientras escribía.

Kagome:  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

Comenzó a cantar pero se detuvo al ver que Sango y Rin entraban.-Hola Kag.-Saludo Sango a su amiga.-Hola San, hola Rin.-Saludo alegremente la chica.- ¿Qué hacías?-Preguntó La morocha mientras se sentaba al lado de la azabache.-Componiendo ya tengo dos canciones y una y media. Ya que una no se me ocurre como seguirla.-Dijo Kagome suspirando frustrada.-Déjame ver.-Dijo Sango leyendo la letra.-Está buena pero por que no le agregas algo como…

Rin:  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

Cantó Rin mientras Kagome.-Y luego…

Sango:  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

Cantó Sango mientras Kagome anotaba todo en su cuaderno.-Ya sé y que parece si en los coros cantamos esto.-Dijo Kagome dejando el cuaderno sobre la mesa.  
Kagome:  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

Rin, Sango y Kagome:  
You can come to me,  
Yeah.

Finalizaron las tres mientras sonreían.-Listo ya tengo tres canciones.-Dijo con alegría la de ojos chocolate.-Y nos cantas las demás.-Preguntó la morocha mirando a su amiga. Esta asintió y buscó la letra en su cuaderno.

Kagome:  
Putting all my fences up  
Cause I never wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

When I don't care, I can play 'im like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair to make it bounce like a basketball  
But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Painting my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put the steps for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Seems more trouble than it all was worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Painting my nails and wear perfume  
For you  
Make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Love's feelings aren't lost in my arms  
They're burning I'd rather be known  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x4)

Mientras cantaba las chicas aplaudían y escuchaban como cantaba su amiga.-Te lo digo siempre y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Tienes una gran voz.-Dijo la castaña sonriéndole a su amiga.-Y la otra es…-Dijo mientras buscaba la letra en las hojas de su cuaderno.

Kagome:  
Insecure  
In a skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away  
Learn to fly  
If you want her back gotta let it shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like kiss the rain  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
She's so gone

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

So alone  
She's so gone  
Gone, gone, gone

Una vez que terminó de cantar las dos la miraron muy sorprendidas.-Kagome eres una gran compositora, debemos componer nosotras entonces.-Dijo Rin muy emocionada.-Muchas gracias chicas.-Dijo mientras las tres se abrazaban.-Ya sé, vamos a mostrarle las canciones a Kaede.-Dijo La castaña mientras arrastraba a las dos donde Kaede.

Llegaron donde se encontraba Kaede, quien hablaba con los demás.-Ten, Kagome compuso tres canciones.-Se apresuró a decir la morocha sonriendo.-A ver, déjenme ver.-Dijo mientras las leía.-Pues me gustan, Las ensayaran y cantarán en el próximo concierto de la próxima semana.-Sentenció Kaede dejando a todos helados.- ¿QUÉ?-Gritaron todos a la vez.- Les estaba por decir.-Dijo Kaede encogiéndose de hombros.-Yo no cantaré las canciones de esta andrajosa, Las que compongo yo son mejor.-Dijo Kikyo levantándose de su asiento.-¿Cuáles canciones?-Preguntaron a la vez todos. Kikyo se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos.-Vamos Inuyasha.-Dijo arrastrando a su novio.

Todos miraban Como esos dos se alejaban. Decidieron no darle importancia y seguir con lo que hacían.-Y nos mostrarás las canciones.-Inquirió Seshomaru con interés.-Ah… Si. Perdón.-Dijo mostrando las letras.-A mí me gustan, yo opino que hay que cantarlas.-Dijo Koga sonriendo.-Yo también.-Dijo Seshomaru con su normal porte tranquilo.-Y yo.-Apoyó Miroku mientras asentía.-A practicar entonces.-Sentenció Sango frotándose las manos mientras sonreía.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala de música a ensayar. Llegaron, Kagome tomó la guitarra eléctrica que solían utilizar para ensayar. Ya que Inuyasha no estaba tocaría ellas. Seshomaru su preciado bajo, Koga se sentó en su posición, detrás de la batería. Miroku tomó su teclado y Rin y Sango dos micrófonos. Kagome comenzó a tocar mientras todos seguían las notas que ella había dado.

Kagome:  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

Seshomaru, Miroku y Koga:  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

Rin:  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

Todos:  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

You can come to me,  
Yeah.

Dejaron de cantar y tocar mientras Kaede los miraba.-Muy bien me gusta mucho.-Dijo Kaede aplaudiendo, Mientras los demás asentían ya que concordaban con la anciana mujer.-Muy bien, y la que sigue es…-Empezó a decir Koga mientras leía.- Heart attack.- Finalizó Kagome. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a tocar.

Kagome:  
Putting all my fences up  
Cause I never wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

Rin:  
Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

Sango:  
When I don't care, I can play 'im like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair to make it bounce like a basketball  
But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Painting my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand

Kagome, Sango y Rin:  
You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Rin:  
Never put the steps for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

Kagome:  
It's just not fair  
Seems more trouble than it all was worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Painting my nails and wear perfume  
For you  
Make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Love's feelings aren't lost in my arms  
They're burning I'd rather be known  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x4)

-Me encantan.-Dijo Rin mientras saltaba.-Espera aún falta una.-Dijo Seshomaru leyendo la última hoja. Todos leyeron la canción y se miraron entre sí.-Creo que Kagome sola debe cantar la canción nosotros haremos los coros. ¿Qué les parece?-Pregunto la castaña mientras todos menos, Kagome quien estaba revisando los micrófonos, asentían.-Muy bien sigamos.-Dijo la azabache colocándose en su posición. Kagome comenzó a cantar sola y eso la extraño pero siguió.

**Kagome:**

Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string  
Broke away  
Learn to fly  
If you want her back gotta let it shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew  
She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be  
Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am  
So it looks like the joke's on you

'Cause the girl that you thought you knew  
She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like kiss the rain  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
She's so gone

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
So alone  
She's so gone  
Gone, gone, gone

La canción terminó y todos dejaron de tocar.-¿Por qué no me acompañaron?-Preguntó un poco confundida.-Porque queremos que la cantes tú sola esta canción en el concierto.-Dijo Koga con una leve sonrisa.-Qué pe-pero yo no...-Tartamudeo la azabache pero no la dejaron continuar.-No me vengas con no Kagome tienes una gran voz. Por eso eres la cantante principal.-Dijo Rin entusiasmada. La azabache suspiró derrotada no los haría cambiar de opinión.-Está bien.-Dijo En un suspiró de cansancio Kagome.-Hay que celebrarlo.-Dijo serenamente Seshomaru mientras Miroku asentía sabiamente.-Está bien, vamos al centro comercial... ah y los hombres pagan.-Dijo Kagome ganándose unas miradas fulminantes por parte de Seshomaru, Miroku y Koga.- Uy que miedo.-Susurró Sango a Rin mientras los miraban de reojo.

* * *

Kikyo e Inuyasha caminaban por el centro comercial. Kikyo caminaba adelante mientras Inuyasha detrás de ella cargando muchas bolsas de marcas muy costosas y exclusivas.-Bebé me compras la nueva colección de ropa y perfume de DIOR.-Pidió Kikyo empalagosamente. Inuyasha no le prestó atención ya que miraba a alguien que se le hacía familiar.-Kikyo ve cómprate lo que quieras.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca que había allí.-Gracias Inu-bebé.-Dijo para salir corriendo con las tarjetas de crédito en mano.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte del centro comercial.

* * *

Los seis caminaban juntos ninguno se quedaba atrás.-Oye Kag ven.-Exclamó Sango arrastrando a Kagome dentro de una tienda de ropa siendo seguidas por Rin.-Mira, esto, esto, esto, esto y esto ve rápido.-Dijo dándole mucha ropa a la azabache para luego empujarla dentro de los probadores. Luego de un rato Kagome salió de los probadores vistiendo un short negro de cuero, con una blusa de tirantes de color dorado Champaign y unas botas blancas acordonada. Los cordones eran negros. La blusa tenía tachas plateadas cubriendo completamente los tirantes. Se llevaron la ropa y se reunieron con los demás.-Eso fue rápido, para lo que tardan siempre.-Dijo Miroku mirando a Sango.-Primera compra del día y eso que faltan más. Ah y tienen que pagar el almuerzo. Yo elijo donde vamos.-Chilló Rin corriendo mientras arrastraba a Seshomaru con ella.  
Todos suspiraron y echaron a correr para alcanzarlos.-Venga Rin para un poco, pobre hombre.-Gritó Kagome siendo Ignorada por Rin pero recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Seshomaru. Ese hombre sí que daba miedo. En poco tiempo llegaron a un restaurant francés que había en el centro comercial. Se sentaron en una mesa, pidieron su comida y esperaron a que llegue.

Todos charlaban tranquilamente hasta que el celular de Kagome sonó.-Hola.-Dijo Kagome atendiendo el celular.-Kagome, soy yo Ayame te llamaba para avisarte que en cuatro horas llego a Boston y me quedaré allí. Lo que te quería preguntar era si no molestaba si me quedaba unos días con ustedes hasta que consiga un lugar donde quedarme.-Se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.-Por supuesto que sí. No hay problema dentro de tres horas estoy en el aeropuerto. Chau Ayame-chan.-Dijo para luego colgar el teléfono.-Ah chicos una amiga de Japón se quedará uno días con nosotros.-Dijo respondiendo a la pregunta muda que todos habían hecho. Estos solo asintieron y esperaron a que venga la comida.

Todos ya estaban en la casa luego de que los muchachos pagaran el costoso almuerzo fueron a la casa. Guardaron todo lo comprado. Y bajaron a la sala de estar. Se sentaron y charlaron un poco. Pero la charla paró cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse dejando ver a una Kikyo con ropa nueva y costosa seguida por un Inuyasha cargando más de cuarenta bolsas de ropa y zapatos. Kikyo pasó de largo ignorándolos pero Inuyasha paró los saludó y dejó las bolsas en el cuarto de su "amada".  
-Se arruinó la fiesta.-Resopló con molestia Sango mirando como Kikyo se sentaba en las piernas de Inuyasha quien estaba sentado en frente de ellos. –Chicos ya saben quién cantará las canciones.-Dijo Kaede apareciendo en la habitación- Pues yo ¿Quién más?-Pregunto Kikyo besando el cuello de Inuyasha quien ni se inmutaba ya que estaba atento a lo que Kaede decía.-Cállate bruja. Dos canciones que Kagome compuso las cantaremos nosotros y una la cantará ella sola.-Dijo Koga haciendo Kikyo chillara.-Si la Tarada imbécil buena para nada andrajos y estúpida compone canciones yo las canto.-Sentenció Kikyo.-Ni de coña loca.-Dijo rudamente Sango.-Yo las cantaré.-Repitió Kikyo.-Ya basta son mis canciones y por lo menos cantas. No sé como estas en esta banda con la voz tan fea y desafinada que tienes.-Dijo Kagome muy enojada esto hozo que Kikyo grite y se vaya pisando muy fuerte.-Que loca.-Suspiraron todos, incluso Inuyasha a la vez.

El teléfono de Kagome sonó anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.-Oh es Ayame iré a buscarla.-Dijo leyendo el mensaje.-Yo te acompaño.-Dijo Sango saliendo con ella y subiendo al auto.  
En unos minutos llegaron al aeropuerto. Bajaron y vieron como una chica pelirroja con muchos bolsos y valijas se acercaba sonriente.-Kagome-chan, Sango-chan. Qué alegría verlas.-Dijo abrazando a sus amigas.-Estas lista para vivir con la banda más conocida de los Estados Unidos.-Dijo Sango muy alegre.-Por supuesto.-Dijo la aludida muy sonriente y emocionada.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente ya era el gran día del concierto. Todos se estaban preparando para salir al escenario. Kagome, Sango y Rin salieron de sus habitaciónes, listas. Kagome tenía el cabello completamente rizado y suelto, botas blancas con cordones negros, un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado con flecos en los costados de este, una blusa dorada de tirantes Champaign lisa Y por último su amado colmillo colgando de su cuello. Sango vestía un pantalón plateado ajustado, una blusa plateada de tirantes brillante lisa y unos zapatos de tacón plateados también. Su cabello lacio y suelto caía por su espalda. Y por último Rin vestía un pantalón de color blanco, una blusa negra de tirantes, lisa. Unas botas negras de caña alta y el pelo suelto y lacio.  
Miraron desde la tribuna el escenario y sonrieron orgullosas.-Chicas, chicas.-Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellas y unos tacones.-Ayame-chan.-Saludó Rin a su nueva amiga ya que ella, Sango y Kagome si se conocían en cambio Rin no.- ¿Ansiosa?-Preguntó Kagome al ver la cara de emoción de Ayame.-Por supuesto siempre quise ver cómo están mis amigas y ahora me entero de que son vocalistas principales de la banda más famosa y que siempre quise ir a ver y nunca pude ir. Ahora veo por qué querías que no me vaya de Nueva York.-Dijo Ayame sonriendo con nostalgia.

Ambas se abrazaron nuevamente. Sango, Ayame y Kagome se conocieron desde muy pequeñas. Pero cuando las tres cumplieron quince años Ayame tuvo que irse por que su padre fue transferido a Boston. Luego de dos años conocieron a Rin y Koga. Ya que Miroku, Inuyasha y Miroku fueron a la escuela junto a las chicas.-Siete años sin verte Ayame-chan.-Dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

Kaede corría donde estaban las chicas ya que era hora de dar inicio.-Chicas vamos hay que dejar pasar a los fanáticos.-Dicho esto se fue. Las demás a siguieron y ni bien salieron de la tribuna estas comenzaron a llenarse.  
Les dieron la señal para entrar al escenario y eso hicieron.-Buenas noche querido público.-Dijo Rin escuchando los gritos de todos. Ella sonrío y continuó.-Están listos para DKD.-Gritó haciendo ue los gritos aumentaran. Ella rió un poco e Inuyasha comenzó a tocar.  
Kagome:  
Putting all my fences up  
Cause I never wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

Rin y Kagome:  
Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

Sango y Kikyo:  
When I don't care, I can play 'im like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair to make it bounce like a basketball  
But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Painting my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand

Kagome, Sango y Rin:  
You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Rin:  
Never put the steps for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

Kagome:  
It's just not fair  
Seems more trouble than it all was worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good but you know it hurts

Kikyo:  
But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Painting my nails and wear perfume  
For you  
Make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand

Kikyo, Rin, Sango y Kagome:  
You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Kikyo:  
Love's feelings aren't lost in my arms  
They're burning I'd rather be known  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

Kagome:  
You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x4)  
La música terminó y ellas sonrieron.-Muchas gracias, ustedes lo quieren nosotros se los damos.-Eso fue lo que dijo Kikyo dejando sorprendidos a todos. Decidieron no prestar atención.

**Kagome:**  
Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string  
Broke away  
Learn to fly  
If you want her back gotta let it shine  
So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

**Kikyo, Sango, Rin y Kagome:**  
She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

**Kagome:**  
Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be  
Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am  
So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

**Kikyo, Sango, Rin y Kagome:**  
She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like kiss the rain  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah  
She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
She's so gone  
Kagome:  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
So alone  
She's so gone  
Gone, gone, gone

La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron a la banda quien sonrió orgullosa.-Que suerte que les haya gustado, Por que aún hay más DKD para todos.

**Sango:**  
Making my way down town  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

**Koga:**  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making a way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

**Kagome:**

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever think of me

Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in  
Your precious memory

**Seshomaru y Rin:**  
Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
tonight

**Inuyasha y Kikyo:**  
I, I don't wanna let you know

I, I drown in your memory  
I,I don't wanna let this go  
I, I've fallen...

**Miroku y Kagome:**  
Making my way down town  
Waking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

**Sango y Seshomaru:**  
Staring blankly ahead  
Making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

**Koga y Rin**  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
Cause you kow I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...

**Inuyasha y Kagome**  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...

If I could just hold you  
tonight

Gritos, aplausos y propuestas resonaron en el estadio pidiendo más música y eso les darían. La música nuevamente comenzó a sonar anunciando una nueva canción.

**Kagome:**  
Suddenly My choice is clear  
I knew only you and I were standing here  
**  
Koga:**  
And beautiful is all I see

Its only you  
I know  
Its true  
It has to be

**Sango:**  
Well that money isn't worth a thing  
If you didn't earn it  
you dont deserve it  
True love doesn't cost a thing  
and If you try to buy it  
You can't return it  
no,no oh

**Rin**  
your friends are doing all the same thing  
and my friends look what your wasting  
well it doesn't matter if we change there minds...

**Inuyasha:**  
Suddenly I can see what I didn't before  
And I dont care what they say anymore cause I'm falling  
Falling,Falling,Falling

**Miroku y Sango:**  
I dont need all the finest things diamond rings are nothing  
So, show me something cause love is all I need all ever wanted  
I've Got it  
My friends are wondering what are you're thinking  
And your friends probably  
Think The Same Thing  
Well it doesn't matter if we change them up

**Seshomaru y Kikyo:**  
Suddenly I can see what I didn't before  
And I dont care what they say anymore cause I'm falling finally  
Falling,Falling,Falling  
If you can't find a love When your in it just forget it  
It will change your mind once you get it  
Don't you get it  
Cause we did it  
Yeah We did it  
Well we did it

**Todos:**  
Suddenly I can see what I didn't before  
And I dont care what they say anymore cause I'm falling,falling, finally

Decidieron que harían comentarios al final del concierto ya que si no todo el concierto solo sería harla así que comenzaron con otra canción.

**IInuyasha:**  
let me tell you now  
when i had you to myself i didn't whan you a rouna  
those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
but someone picked you from the bunch one glance was all it took

**Koga**  
now it's to much late for me to take a second look  
oh baby, give me one more chance (show that i love you)  
won't you please let me (back in your heart)  
oh darling i was blind to let you go (let you go baby)

**Seshomaru:**  
but now since i see you back in his arms (i want you back)  
yes i do now (i want you back) ooh baby (i want you back)  
yeah yeah yeah yeah (i want you back) na na na na  
tryin to live without your love is one long sleepless nigth

**Miroku:**  
let me show you girl, that i know wrong form rigth  
every street you walk on, i leave tear stains on the ground  
following the girl i didn't even want around  
let me tell you now

**Inuyasha:**  
oh, baby all i need is one more chance (show that i love me)  
won't you please let me back in your heart  
oh darling, i was blind to let you go (let you go, baby)  
but now i see you in his arms

**Koga:**  
all i want, all i need,all i want,all i need  
oh darlin, i was blind to let you go (let you go, baby)  
but now i see you in his arms  
spare me of this cause gimme back wath i lose

**Miroku:**  
oh baby i need on more chance ha, i tell ya that i love you  
oh baby i need on more chance ha, i tell ya that i love you  
oh baby i need on more chance ha, i tell ya that i love you  
oh baby i need on more chance ha, i tell ya that i love you

**Seshomaru:**  
i want you back  
i want you back  
i want you back  
oh i want you back

**Sango:**  
All the rules you break,  
Make me wanna run  
But i can't escape

**Kagome**  
All the things you say,  
Most of them are lies,  
But i'll listen anyway

**Rin:**

La la la la la la la la la la  
That's my heart talking to my head,  
Head talking to my heart

**Kikyo:**

La la la la la la la la la la  
Head saying that

**Kikyo, Kagome, Sango y Rin:**

You're a bad boy,  
I'm a good girl,  
And i'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
You're a bad boy,  
Baby your world,  
Is gonna chew me up and spit out alive  
If i could help myself, you know, i would

Why do the bad boys always look so good?

**Kagome:**

Baby when you smile,  
I can see the trouble that's in your eyes

**Kikyo:**

When you touch me there,  
I know for certain that i'm losing all control, oh no

**Sango:**

La la la la la la la la la la  
That's my heart talking to my head,  
Head talking to my heart  
La la la la la la la la la la  
Head saying that

**Kagome:**

You're a bad boy,

I'm a good girl,  
And i'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
You're a bad boy,  
Baby your world,  
Is gonna chew me up and spit out alive  
If i could help myself, you know, i would

Why do the bad boys always look so good?

**Kikyo:**

I've gottta let you go, i've gotta let you go go go oh  
I've gotta let you go, i've gotta let you go go oh, cause  
You're a bad boy,  
I'm a good girl,  
And i'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
You're a bad boy,  
Baby your world,  
Is gonna chew me up and spit out alive  
If i could help myself, you know, i would

**Sango y Rin:**

Why do the bad boys always look so good?

La la la la la,

That's my heart saying that

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ohhh...

Más y más era lo que todos pedían pero antes tenían que para un poco.-Muchas gracias, Pero por ahora haremos un pequeño receso y habrá más DKD para todos.-Exclamó Inuyasha extendiendo su mano hacia arriba con el puño cerrado.

Ellos salieron del escenario rápidamente y se dirigieron al camerino.-Muy bien.-Gritó Rin una vez en el camerino.-Nos ha salido de maravilla.-Dijo Sango con una botella en la mano.- ¿Por que se alegran tanto? Si gritaban por mi e Inuyasha o por ustedes Manga de Zánganas.-Dijo Kikyo sonriendo burlonamente.-Que raro ya que está la bruja pero le falta la escoba.-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa de superioridad haciendo que Kikyo se vaya del camerino dando un portazo.-Vamos que deben entrar otra vez.-Dijo Kaede entrando de repente y como entró se fue.

Salieron al escenario y vieron como la gente saltaba en su lugar recibiéndolos.-Hola público, Que les parece si continuamos.-Dijo Rin apuntando con el micrófono al público. Recibiendo gritos y esa era la señal para que los muchachos comenzaran a tocar.

**Rin:**  
Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby

**Sango:**

Tell me your troubles and dauts

Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on

**Kagome:**

Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby

Don't you forget about me  
Don't don't don't don't  
Don't you forget about me

**Kikyo:**

Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down. Will you stand above me?  
Look my way and never love me  
Rain keeps, falling rain, keeps falling, down, down, down  
Will you recognise me?

Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps, falling rain, keeps falling, down,  
down, down, down  
Hey, hey, hey, hey,  
Ohhh

**Sango y Kagome:**

Don't you try to pretend

It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security  
Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby

Don't you forget about me  
Don't don't don't don't  
Don't you forget about me

**Rin y Kikyo:**

As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away

Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?  
Come on - call my name  
Will you all my name?

I say,  
La la la...

**Kagome, Rin, Sango y Kikyo:**

As you walk on by...  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?

Lalala...  
Don't you, don't you,  
Don't you forget about me!

La música terminó y rápidamente comenzó otra la gente saltaba, gritaba hasta quedarse sin voz, bailaba y aplaudía pidiendo más canciones de su banda favorita DKD. Inuyasha comenzó a cantar y los gritos femeninos se hicieron más fuertes haciendo que Kikyo fulmine a todas con la mirada.

**Inuyasha:**

You get me out of my seat, it's like I've been in bed for a week  
I've been slippin' n' slidin' all over the place, and nobody cares  
And I'm such a disgrace  
You get me out of my mood, that's something only you can do,  
Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms  
And that's why I need you to...

**Miroku:**

Cheer Me Up,  
Come on dance with me,  
And you take my hand.  
Cheer Me Up  
Even if we're the only ones dancing  
Cheer Me Up  
Please won't you cheer me up  
Even if were the only ones dancing

**Seshomaru y Kagome:**

Give me a reason to smile, the kind that will last for a while,  
Like only you know how, make it OK now,  
You got your ways to make this girl's day  
It's the magic that's in your touch; it makes everything mean so much...  
The poetry in you eyes is enough in itself to take me to a high...  
Whooo... (Take me to a high)  
You Gotta Cheer Me Up...

**Todos:**

Cheer Me Up,

Come on dance with me,  
And you take my hand.  
Cheer Me Up  
Even if we're the only ones dancing  
Cheer Me Up  
Please won't you cheer me up  
Even if were the only ones dancing

**Kikyo y Koga:**

You turn my frown upside down,  
My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around  
(You Cheer Me Up, Cheer Me Up)  
You turn my frown upside down,  
My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around

**Todos:**

Cheer Me Up,  
Come on dance with me,  
And you take my hand,  
Cheer Me Up,  
Even if we're the only ones dancing  
Cheer Me Up,  
Please won't you cheer me up  
Even if we're the only ones dancing

**Rin y Kagome:**

Only you got the magic, only you got the key...to my heart  
To my heart, yeah...yeah...Oh  
Only you got the magic, only you got the way to my heart...

**Todos:**

Cheer Me Up,  
Come on dance with me,  
And you take my hand,  
Cheer Me Up,  
Even if we're the only ones dancing  
Cheer Me Up,  
Please won't you cheer me up  
Even if we're the only ones dancing

La canción terminó y esta vez fue Miroku quien tomó el micrófono.-Buenas noches público, espero que les haya gustado por que el concierto ha terminado.- Dijo en broma pero no todos lo tomaron así ya queel público comenzó a gritar cosas como " _No es justo yo quería ver más a DKD." _y cosas así.-Nah mentira una broma.-Dijo sonriendo mientras el público suspiraba aliviado y se acomodaba en sus lugares.

**Seshomaru**

All my attention baby  
My extra time  
There's nothing i won't give you  
Girl if you were mine.

**Inuyasha:**

6 million times i'm thinking  
About your face  
You know i'm crazy for ya  
Lemme count the ways

**Miroku:**

Too many girls i'm chasing

I had my fun  
But all the time was wasted  
Girl you know that you're the one

**Koga:**

It's a countdown to your love  
Oh oh  
You're my number one girl

**Inuyasha:**

It's a countdown falling fast  
Oh oh  
Don't think i'm gone last now

Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Oh (10 x)  
Yeah

Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Oh (10 x)  
Yeah

**Seshomaru:**

The only one in your life  
I want it to be me  
Gonna set your heart on fire  
Burning in the 4th degree

**Koga:**

7, 8, can't hardly  
Wait for you to come around  
9, 10, back again  
Count the ways i love you now

**Miroku:**

It's a countdown to your love  
Oh oh  
You're my number one girl

**Inuyasha:**

It's a countdown falling fast  
Oh oh  
Don't think i'm gone last now

**Seshomaru:**

It's a countdown to your love  
Oh oh  
You're my number one girl

It's a countdown falling fast  
Oh oh  
Don't think i'm gone last now

**Koga y MIroku:**

Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Oh (10 x)  
Yeah

Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Oh (10 x)  
Yeah

**Inuyasha:**

10. you're beautiful  
9. you're amazing  
8. you're contagious  
Every time i look at you  
6. you're a star  
5. who you are  
4, 3, i know you want me  
I don't know i want you too

You're the one  
Eh  
You're the one  
Eh  
You're the one (5x)

**Koga:**

It's a countdown to your love  
Oh oh  
You're my number one girl

It's a countdown falling fast  
Oh oh  
Don't think i'm gone last now

**Miroku:**

It's a countdown to your love  
Oh oh  
You're my number one girl

It's a countdown falling fast  
Oh oh  
Don't think i'm gone last now

**Seshomaru y Koga:**

Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Oh (10 x)  
Yeah

Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Oh (10 x)  
Yeah

**Inuyasha y MIroku:**

It's a countdown to your love  
Oh oh  
You're my number one girl

It's a countdown falling fast  
Oh oh  
Don't think i'm gone last now

It's a countdown to your love  
Oh oh  
You're my number one girl

It's a countdown falling fast  
Oh oh  
Don't think i'm gone last now

**Koga, Seshomaru, Inuyasha y Miroku:**

Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Oh (10 x)  
Yeah

Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Oh (10 x)  
Yeah

Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Oh (10 x)  
Yeah

Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Oh (10 x)  
Yeah

El público femenino saltó grito y aplaudió a los bombones sobre el escenario. Las que se encontraban en la primera fila saltaban tratando de subir al escenario pero no lo lograban.-Calma, calma hay Bombones para todas chicas.-Dijo Inuyasha con galanería haciendo que todas suspiraran enamoradas.

**Kagome:**

Are you listenin'?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing  
Open up the door  
Is it less, Is it more

**Sango:**

When you tell me to beware  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is there something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go

**Kikyo:**

Noddin' your head  
Don't hear a word I said.  
I can't communicate. When you wait.  
Don't relate.  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew  
So what's it gonna be?  
Tell me can you hear me? (hear me? can you hear me?)

**Rin:**

I'm so sick of it.  
Your attention deficit.  
Never listen  
You never listen  
I'm so sick of it.  
So I'll throw another fit.  
Never listen  
You never listen

**Kagome y Sango:**

I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the freak out.  
Hey!

Woah-woah-woah-woah.

**Kikyo y Rin:**

Patience runnin' thin, runnin' thin  
Come again  
Tell me what I get  
Opposite, opposite  
Show me what is real  
If it breaks, does it heal?  
Open up your ear  
Why do you think I am here?  
Keep me in the dark  
Are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me?  
Gotta know, Gotta know  
What am I gonna do?  
'Cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be?  
Tell me, can you hear me? (hear me, can you hear me?)

**Sango:**

I'm so sick of it  
Your attention defecit  
Never listen  
You never listen

I'm so sick of it  
So I'll throw another fit  
Never listen  
You never listen

**Kagome:**

I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the freak out!  
Hey!

Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah  
Woah-woah-woah-whoa  
Easy come, easy go (x2)  
Can you hear me?

**Rin:**

I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do  
Now is freak the freak out.  
Hey!

Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah  
Woah-woah-woah-woah

**Kikyo:**

Now is freak the freak out.(x15)  
Ohhhhhhhh...  
I scream your name!  
But you never listen!  
Oh you never listen!  
But you never listen!

Nuevamente la música terminó y Kikyo agarró el micrófono.-Muchas gracias por venir a mis fans que saben lo que es bueno.-Dijo Kikyo para luego dejar el micrófono.

**Kikyo:**

Oooooooh  
Here's to the mondays  
Watching all the cars on the freeway  
I ain't got a thing to do  
Can i sit here next to you?

**Inuyasha:**

And oh oh ohhh  
Yeah, i kinda wish i got paid  
'cause my card got maxed out yesterday  
Could you give me a shot?  
And i'll work with what i got  
Not a dollar in my pocket but i rock it like i ain't broke.  
You know?

**Koga:**

Oooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to us

Ooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to never winning first place  
Here's to crying on your birthday  
Here's to every single heartbreak

**Kagome:**

Here's to us

Here's to the mistakes  
Somehow they always drop you in the right place  
So, let's go another round  
Till the sky is falling down  
And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers  
Now who's the loser?  
What a joke

Oooooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to us

**Todos:**

Oooooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to never winning first place  
Here's to crying on your birthday  
Here's to every single heartbreak

Here's to us

**Sango y Kagome:**

I'm a player, i'm a hater  
But i swear you would never know  
Cause i got a smile on  
I'm an ex-con  
That just got off parole  
Could've been a contender, a pretender  
Like brando play the role  
But i'm not so what? and that's just how it goes.

**Todos:**

Oooooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to us

Oooooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to never winning first place  
Here's to crying on your birthday  
Here's to all the bad first dates  
Here's to every single heartbreak  
Here's to raining on your own parade  
Here's to showing up anyway

Here's to us

Here's to  
Here's to the mondays

Ya estaban exhaustos pero aún así no faltaba mucho así que había que aguantar un poco.-Muchas gracias pero desafortunadamente el concierto está por terminar pero no antes de cantar un par de canciones más.-Dijo Koga sonriendo desde su lugar.

**Kagome:**

I've tried to let it go  
But these butterflies I can't ignore  
Cause every time that I look at you  
Know we're in a catch 22  
We've been friends for so long but I  
Need to tell you what's on my mind  
I'm sick and tired of playing games  
'Cause I know that you feel the same

**Kikyo:**

I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now  
Take a chance on me  
How much clearer can I be?

**Rin, Kikyo, Sanso y Kagome:**

Hey, boy, watcha gonna do  
If you want me like I want you,  
then man up and make your move  
I'm Gold, Gold  
You, me, good as can be,  
want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm Gold, Gold

**Sango:**

Do I really need to spell it out?  
My heart skips when you're around  
I got everything that you need  
So come on baby get close to me  
So confused that i'm not surprised  
From greater bells, and rolled the dice  
Know all your moves, dont know why I fall  
Should put me out, but I want it all

**Rin:**

I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now

Take a chance on me  
How much clearer can I be?

**Kagome:**

Hey, boy, watcha gonna do  
If you want me like I want you,  
then man up and make your move  
I'm Gold, Gold  
You, me, good as can be,  
want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm Gold, Gold

Na ra ta la la  
I'm Gold, Gold  
Na ra ta la la  
I'm Gold, Gold

**Kikyo y Sango:**

Been to cool just to tell you straight out  
but by now I wish you figured it out  
I wish you figured it I wish you figured it I wish ya  
You're not a fool you see what I'm about,  
so by now I think you figured it out  
I think you figured it out  
I think you figured it out I think you!

**Kagome:**

Hey, boy, watcha gonna do  
If you want me like I want you,  
then man up and make your move  
I'm Gold, Gold  
You, me, good as can be, want  
to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm Gold, Gold

Na ra ta la la  
I'm Gold, Gold  
Na ra ta la la  
I'm Gold, Gold.

Dos canción. Eso era, lo que faltaba para que el concierto finalice.-Ultimas canciónes, pero antes quiero escuchar sus gritos.-Dijo Inuyasha riendo mientras miraba al publico sonriente. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Y por ante última vez en la noche la guitarra comenzó a sonar junto con el bajo y a batería.

**Sango y Kikyo:**

It doesn't matter were we are  
It doesn't matter how we are  
It doesn't matter anithing  
Anithing

**Inuyasha y Kagome:**

I'm with you  
You know it  
I do it cause you are the only one that it worth it  
I'm with you  
You know it  
I do it cause you are the only one that it woth it  
Yeah

**Todos:**

See  
Open your eyes  
I'm always gonna be by your side  
It's not right  
Why they'll mabe say  
That I'm not your kind of girl, but wait  
I can open your mind  
And love you forever  
Ever and ever

Ooh Ooh Ooh  
Ooh Ooh Ooh  
Ooh Ooh Ooh  
Ooh Ooh Ooh  
Ooh Ooh Ooh  
Ooh Ooh Ooh  
Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh  
Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh

**Miroku:**

I hear , that song, and I could still  
Picture us  
Not sure where we went wrong  
Maybe love isnt always enough  
I'm missing you, thats all I know  
Are we better off this way?  
(yeah)  
I'm listening to the radio, and i see Your face

**Todos:**  
What's a lonley love song?  
Something sad, but true..yaaa  
Words and melodies that keep reminding me of you  
What's a lonely love song?  
Just a long goodbye  
voices on the radio make me wonder where you are...tonight

**Rin y Kagome:**

The love (yeah) was gone (oh)  
I tried to convince myself  
But i hear (i hear) that song  
Ohhh and I'm not doing to well  
If i could start all over again  
I'd never let you go  
Everytime I try to forget  
It comes on the radio

**Todos:**  
What's a lonley love song?  
Something sad, but true (ohh no)  
Words and melodies that keep reminding Me of you  
What's a lonely love song?  
It's just a long goodbye  
Voices on the radio make me wonder Where you are...tonight

**Inuyasha:**

I try to move on, but I dont know how to  
I try to act strong  
It's no use  
Somethings always there to remind me  
A photograph that takes me back  
Overcome by all the memories that I Still have  
If we just had a second chance

**Seshomaru y Rin:**  
What's a lonley love song?  
Something sad but true.  
Words and melodies that keep reminding  
Me of you  
What's a lonely love song?  
Just a long goodbye  
Voices on the radio make me wonder  
Where you are...tonight

**Sango:**

Ohh yeah yeah  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
o many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it

**Koga:**

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh

**Kikyo:**

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it

**Seshomaru:**

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

**Kagome:**

Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Now I know why know we can make it  
If you tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more

**Inuyasha:**

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

Esa ultima canción anunció el final del concierto.-Muchas gracia, pero desafortunadamente el concierto ha llegado a su fin pero nos veremos en el próximo concierto de DKD.-Exclamó Rin mientras todos gritba el nombre del grupo y comenzaban a retirarse.

Al igual que ellos Se sentían tan cansado pero aún así tendrían que celebrar su gran exito y que mejor manera de salir a comer a un restaurante. Festejarían dos cosas la llegada de una amiga nueva y de que su concierto fue... un éxito.

* * *

**Hola.**

**¿Como han estado? Me he desaparecido un tiempo d esta historia pero ahora le traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste dejen Reviews. Y que les guste.**

**July-Miko**


End file.
